winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arcanix Act
Hi, it's NeonStarlight! You don't know me cuz I'm new. Anyways, I saw The Arcanix Act from Youtube here! Everything you need to know about Arcanix.This is made originally by Alexesx3! Stella Gains Her Arcanix (The Arcanix Act) Once Upon A Time... There was an old castle... It was left... and forgotten... At the end of the floor... There was a door... To a forbidden room... An empty picture... Which story starts now... Stella: What...? Stella: Where am I...? Stella: Why I'm here? Stella: It's so cold... Stella: I have to transform... Stella: What? Stella: I can't transform... Stella: What's now... Blue Bird: Princess of Solaria? Stella: Who is there?... Blue Bird: You need help? Blue Bird: I'm a friend. Blue Bird: I came from an old castle. Blue Bird: I came to tell you, that you have to defeat your nightmare. Stella: Defeat my Nightmare?... Blue Bird: Yes. Blue Bird: It's the only way to bring you home. Stella: But how? I don't have power. Blue Bird: Are you sure? Blue Bird: You will seen it. Stella: Wait! Stella: And where I can find this nightmare now? Countess Cassandra: Congratulations Stella. Countess Cassandra: You found me. Countess Cassandra: How long ago? Stella: Cassandra?! Countess Cassandra: In this world you are weak. Countess Cassandra: Now it's time for my revenge! Countess Cassandra: And you can't do anything! Countess Cassandra: Goodbye Stella. Stella: No... Stella: Is this the end? Stella: Am I really so weak? Stella: No... it can't be... Stella: What can I do? Stella: Bloom... Stella: Flora... Stella: Musa... Stella: Tecna... Stella: Layla... Stella: Mom... Stella: Dad... Stella: BRANDON! Stella: I have to regenerate my powers. Countess Cassandra: What? That's impossible! Blue Bird: Can you feel it? Blue Bird: This new power? Blue Bird: Princess? Stella: Yes. Stella: This feels familiar. Stella: But something is different... Stella: ... it's more mentally... Stella: like... Arcanix. Stella: Yes, it's Arcanix! Blue Bird: Wake Up, Stella! Stella: It's over! Countess Cassandra: No! Stella: And now... Stella: Let's go home... Stella: This was just a dream? Stella: I hope. I should sleep. Bloom Gains Her Arcanix (The Arcanix Act 2) Once upon a time... There was this old castle... It was deeply hidden... With many stairways... On the right stairway side... there was another door... to and old atelier... a blank sheet... whose story begins now... Bloom: Hm...? Bloom: What's this? Bloom: It stings. Bloom: Oh it's grass. Bloom: Where am I? Bloom: What a lifeless place. Bloom: Someone here? Red Lizard: HELP! Bloom: What was that? Red Lizard: HELP! Bloom: It comes from this direction. Red Lizard: HELP! Bloom: Hello? Red Lizard: Can you help me, please? Boom: Of course! I have to transform! Bloom: Whats happening? I can't transform... Bloom: What's now? Bloom: Maybe this works... Bloom: Hold you tight. Bloom: Are you ok? Red Lizard/ Blazo: Yes, thanks! Blazo: I'm Blazo! Bloom: Nice to meet you Blazo. I'm Bloom. Bloom: Where are you from? Blazo: I came from an old castle. Bloom: And... what are you doing here? Blazo: Im here for... AHHHH! I forgot! Blazo: I'm here to warn you! Bloom: Warn? For who? Mitzi: For me. Bloom: Why are you here... Mitzi? Mitzi: Because you wanted it! Mitzi: And I have to thank you. Mitzi: This world gives me imense powers. Mitzi: More than enough to destroy you! Bloom: Mitzi you're not yourself. Mitzi: Are you sure? Blazo: That isn't Mitzi. Bloom: I don't understand.. Mitzi: Are you kidding me?! Bloom: No.. Mitzi: I'm your hope. Mitzi: Your hope to be free. Mitzi: Free in your eternety! Mitzi: All your friends left you. Mitzi: Even your litte worm. Mitzi: What a scaredy cat. Mitzi: Goodbye, Bloom. Bloom: Is this my end? Bloom: Impossible! Bloom: I have friends! Bloom: Stella... Bloom: Flora... Bloom: Musa... Bloom: Tecna... Bloom: Layla... Bloom: Sister... Bloom: Mom... Bloom: Dad... Bloom: SKY! Bloom: I don't give up! Blazo: You're right, Bloom. Blazo: You have gainnew powers. Blazo: Can you feel it? Bloom: Of course. Bloom: But what is this power? Bloom: It feels like a dream.. Bloom: An Arcanix Dream. Blazo: Wake up, Bloom! Mitzi: What?! Bloom: Mitzi. Bloom: Catch! Mitzi: Nooo...! Bloom: I did it! Bloom: Now I can... Stella: Look out! Stella: No way! Bloom: Stella! What was that? Stella: It came from this side. Fake Musa: Don't worry, girls! Fake Musa: I defeated this monster. Bloom: It's you! Fake Musa: Yes it's me. Musa Gains Her Arcanix (Arcanix Act 3) Category:Transformations Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Bloom